


Silk Stockings

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Ficlet, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wears silk stockings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Stockings

Blaine slid the stocking onto his right foot carefully. He’d trimmed his toenails and shaved his legs three times to make sure every inch of them was smooth. He pointed his foot and settled the bottom of the silk stocking against his sole as he slowly pulled the stocking up over his smooth shin, the small scar on his knee, up to his thigh. He straightened the back seam as he settled the thigh high stocking against his muscled leg. Letting out a quiet groan of lust, he picked up the other stocking and pressed his left foot into it.

As he repeated the action, settling the left stocking on his smooth leg, his eyes met Kurt’s where Kurt sat silent in a chair. When both stockings were on his strong, muscled legs, he stared at his boyfriend, waiting for Kurt to speak.

“God, Blaine, I never realized how sexy a pair of stockings could be, until I saw them on your legs,” Kurt breathed.


End file.
